1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related in general to motors having permanent or electromagnet that provide a driving force and more particularly relates to a magnetic motor having magnet assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DC magnet motors having an armature supported between magnetic pole pieces are well-known in the art. While such magnetic motors have been utilized in low power applications, such as auxiliary motors, they often lack the necessary force or efficiency for driving larger machinery or assemblies.
One example of a DC magnetic motor assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,134 that teaches a direct current motor formed by an armature interposed between opposing magnetizable members magnetized by permanent magnets or coils extending between the members. The magnets or coils are energized by a DC source. Elongated members are disposed normal and connected with the respective magnetized members to form opposing pairs of opposite polarity poles disposed in diametric opposition on the armature.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,477 that shows a magnetic motor with a plurality of permanent magnets arranged to have spaced apart alternating opposite poles around a rotor. A stator magnet alternately attracts the first pole and repels the second pole of each sequential permanent magnet to cause rotation. Magnetic means defining a stator alternates between a first phase of attracting the first pole of a given magnet and a second phase of repelling the second pole of the given magnet. Timing means detect the position of the magnet and signal magnetic means for alternating between the first and second phases. The magnets may include spaced apart permanent magnets each having the same pole directed towards the rotor. A solenoid responsive to the timing means selectively and alternatively positions the stator magnets in close proximity to the rotor for alternatively attracting or repelling the rotor magnets. The phases are accomplished by a single pole of a single permanent magnet having a field which is periodically nullified by the electric means response to the timing means.
Yet another example of a magnetic motor assembly is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,419 that involves a flywheel system having permanent magnets disposed on a flywheel rotating about a shaft that includes a stator. The stator is movable with respect to the shaft and the flywheel to produce an electromagnetic field that provides an electromagnetic engagement of the stator and the rotor/flywheel to provide a driving force.
In addition to the foregoing prior art magnetic motors, U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,317 discloses an adjustable magnet coupler that has a group of magnet rotors with permanent magnets separated by air gaps from nonferrous conductor elements presented by a group of conductor rotors. The air gaps are adjusted by axial movement of one of the groups relative to the other to vary the slip of the coupler and control the load speed under varying load conditions. Although such patent does not specifically describe a magnetic motor, it provides the teaching of the use of permanent magnets in connection with conductor rotors.
Yet another magnetic motor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,806,610 B2 that provides a motor with a plurality of rotor magnets positioned along a rotor that is mounted on a shaft. A plurality of drive magnets are movably positioned generally adjacent to the rotor magnets to cause rotation of the rotor. Relative motion of the drive magnets into and out of juxtaposed positions with the rotor magnets controls relative torque of the shaft and the drive magnets are electrically pulsed through a timing assembly that provides power pulses that are selectively supplied to each rotor magnet. Brush slip rings are utilized for transferring electrical power from an alternator to the rotor magnet and the interior of the magnetic motor assembly is cooled by the use of oil.
The present invention is designed as an improvement over the above described prior art and is adapted to provide a high power, efficient, relatively simplified magnetic motor that can be utilized for a wide variety of low power or high power applications.